


Incontestável

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usona [Usopp/Nami]Mais uma festa no Sunny-Go, e Nami e Usopp percebem que a proximidade e a intimidade que compartilham é algo evidente.— ... Você está linda, sabe. - Ele disse e seu rosto ardeu, começando a sentir os sintomas de suas velhas doenças. Talvez fosse a mais nova Eu-Não-Posso-Elogiar-Uma-Garota-Ou-Eu-Vou-Morrer, ou talvez fosse algo mais mortal, já que parecia que estava sufocando.— Você também, está... maravilhoso. — Nami falou tocando um bottom com um pequeno coração desenhado. — E a sua colônia... é muito agradável, mas... tem algo que ainda me incomoda.Ela ergueu a mão e retirou o chapéu, bagunçou os cabelos dele, deixando que os cachos se derramassem emoldurando o rosto moreno.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 2





	Incontestável

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei de onde essa fic veio e nem sabia para onde eu a levaria, só sei dizer que quando vi a capa do capítulo 756 eu senti que PRECISAVA escrever algo... :3 ♥
> 
> O foco é Usona, mas, como sempre temos outros casais por aí... :3
> 
> Dessa vez eu tenho uma beta!! \o/  
Uma beta própria que vai me acompanhar! ♥  
Obrigada [FoxxyLady](http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) por betar esta fic, e por a partir de agora ser minha beta oficial!! Espero que tenhamos uma grande parceria!
> 
> A imagem encapando a fic foi desenhada pelo próprio Oda-sensei no capítulo 756 do mangá, eu apenas editei as cores e acrescentei o título!
> 
> Eu classifiquei +16 por desencargo de consciência... =D
> 
> One Piece não me pertence... mas se fosse meu, eu daria aquele pincel do Kanjuro para o Usopp (dane-se a akuma no mi!), imagina o que o Usopp e todo o talento artístico dele seriam capazes de fazer com aquele poder???

A escada ganhara seus últimos adereços minimamente detalhados, eram coroas de flores e pequenos leques decorativos multicoloridos que serpenteavam os corrimões de todo o navio entrelaçados nas grades, formando uma imagem exuberante e ao mesmo tempo harmônica. Com a ajuda de Luffy e Chopper, Usopp conseguira também esticar uma corda que atravessava pelo alto toda a extensão do gramado do Sunny-go, com inúmeras lanternas alaranjadas penduradas, porém, prontas para voarem quando um cordão quase invisível, que mantinha cada uma delas unidas na corda principal, fosse cortado.

Mas a decoração principal era um painel enorme, que se estendia logo atrás do balanço, Usopp descansou as mãos na cintura, observando orgulhoso o retrato dos nove Mugiwaras, todos sorrindo em frente ao Sunny-Go, o Campo Florido com sua linda árvore solitária no plano de fundo. Espalhados sob a luz de um sol nascente, girassóis esfuziantes forneciam uma alegria colorida para a cena. A imagem era toda pintada à mão, em tinta, com capricho inegável, detalhes minuciosos, e muito realismo.

Usopp bem que se divertira arrumando o convés para uma nova festa, não era nenhum trabalho, embora já houvesse uma toalha encharcada de suor ao lado dele, após tê-la usado diversas vezes para secar o rosto. No momento, tudo estava quase pronto, faltava alguns pequenos detalhes, assim como a montagem da enorme piscina inflável, repleta de bolinhas coloridas, que ele e Franky haviam projetado como uma pequena surpresa para o Capitão.

O atirador chegou tão próximo à murada do Sunny quanto podia, avaliando o resultado visual de toda a decoração, depois deu as costas ao navio, sem uma luneta ou um binóculo, ele simplesmente afiou os olhos mirando o horizonte onde o sol se punha em um mar agitado. De repente, ele sentiu uma aproximação e, em um _‘uf’_ de surpresa, Usopp quase fora derrubado em mar aberto, alguém pulou nas costas dele, uma cascata ruiva desceu em contato com seus ombros, e uma bochecha macia fazia contato com seu rosto.

— Usooopp!!! Aquele painel é lindo!! E foi você mesmo quem desenhou!! — Nami declarava animada agarrada as suas costas, e Usopp teve um momento difícil decidindo se ficaria estupidamente animado com o contato do corpo dela com o seu, ou se tentaria manter o equilíbrio sobre as próprias pernas.

— É claro que fui eu! Quem mais poderia desenhar algo tão fantástico?! Não contei para você sobre as multidões que se dirigiam até Syrup apenas para apreciar minhas obras de arte? — Ele respondeu altivo, após pensar por uma fração de segundo optou por manter o equilíbrio, para não cair no oceano e ser comido por um Rei dos Mares... ou coisa pior.

Nami gargalhou com vontade, ela deslizou das costas dele e aterrissou no chão, o cheiro dele penetrou direto na mente dela, deixando-a distraída por um momento, por isso dobrou o pé e se desequilibrou, Usopp agindo por reflexo, evitou a queda instantaneamente, segurando-a pela cintura, com as duas mãos.

— De qualquer maneira, você retratou todos muito bem e com fidelidade! Veja, os olhos da Robin, no tom certo de castanho! Você é tão observador, Usopp... — Ela ponderou um pouco ofegante, e observando Usopp retirar as mãos do corpo dela.

— A-ah, bem... os olhos dela têm algumas nuances de violeta. — Ele declarou, alisando o cavanhaque pensativo, tentando ignorar a corrida acelerada dos batimentos cardíacos.

Nami se postou ao lado de Usopp em frente ao painel, sem quebrar o contato com a pele dele, ela mantinha a mão segurando no ombro do atirador e a outra pousada na própria cintura, ambos analisavam a imagem.

— Tem razão, Usopp... eu nunca percebi antes. Pensei que os olhos dela tinham a mesma cor dos meus. — Nami disse, voltando todo o corpo de frente para Usopp, sempre mantendo o braço sobre o ombro dele.

Ele encarou o rosto dela, os grandes olhos castanhos de Nami o observavam com expectativa, Usopp desceu mais um pouco o olhar, encontrando os lábios dela, cheios e vermelhos. Uma onda de calor fez as bochechas dele corarem incontrolavelmente.

— Eh... na verdade os seus olhos têm raios alaranjados, com um fundo castanho claro em uma tonalidade mel. — Usopp esclareceu seguro do que dizia, mas virando o rosto para que o rubor não fosse tão evidente.

Nami sentira que ele ficara esquivo repentinamente, e tirou o braço, dando espaço para o atirador. Ela não notara a timidez dele, pois estivera tentando controlar as batidas do próprio coração.

— Né, você tem um olho muito bom mesmo. Vou me arrumar para a festa... e você? — Ela perguntou um pouco decepcionada, pois Usopp começara a caminhar para longe dela.

— Antes vou ver com o Franky se ele precisa de ajuda.

Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela, se afastando rapidamente e Nami ficou para trás. Ela voltou a observar o painel, se atendo na imagem do próprio Usopp com o peito descoberto e o macacão amarelo, tão fiel como se fosse real. Na cena pintada, a Nami do painel tinha o braço direito por cima do ombro de Usopp, como a Nami real costumava sempre fazer, então ela sentiu o estômago dar uma cambalhota, pois notou que a mão esquerda de Usopp descansava, discreta e firmemente, na cintura da Nami pintada.

Ela se aproximou do painel e ficou alguns instantes observando os dedos dele em contraste com a pele dela, Nami sentiu o local real na sua própria cintura formigar e tocou o painel instintivamente. Ela conhecia os dedos dele, calejados e firmes nas tantas vezes que a tocou de forma habitual. Por um louco momento ela teceu uma linha imaginária com o dedo na superfície da imagem e se viu ansiando por um contato como aquele que Usopp oferecia para a versão desenhada dela.

— Ficou perfeito, não ficou?

Nami puxou para si a mão que tocava a imagem, Robin — com uma pequena cesta de roupas e os cabelos molhados, evidentemente recém-saída do banho — estava postada ao lado dela avaliando maravilhada a imagem do painel.

— Hai... Usopp é muito talentoso. — A navegadora respondeu tentando encobrir a timidez por quase ter sido pega acariciando a mão da versão pintada do atirador.

Mas Robin, livre de qualquer constrangimento, deu um passo à frente e escorregou um dedo elegante através das cicatrizes do Franky pintado, um sorriso tremulou nos cantos dos lábios da morena.

— Um trabalho incrível. — A arqueóloga declarou enaltecida, cruzando os braços, voltou o rosto para Nami. — Não apenas pelos traços, mas todo o sentimento de proximidade e intimidade, que é incontestável nesta imagem.

Ela sorriu para Nami, e acenando, deixou a navegadora sozinha. Nami voltou a olhar a imagem, _intimidade incontestável?_ Ela se questionou impressionada com a observação. Robin estava certa, como geralmente sempre estivera. Nami girou nos calcanhares e foi se arrumar para a festa que começaria logo mais.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usopp entrou no dormitório dos rapazes, dando de cara com Sanji que escolhia indeciso uma gravata entre tantas outras. Ele achou que o cozinheiro estava mais sorridente que o normal, mas não poderia imaginar o motivo, o terno era rosa com uma camisa rosa dois tons mais claro, e um boá de plumas branco atirado sobre os ombros parecia dar um ar sofisticado ao look de Sanji.

Usopp se dirigiu ao próprio armário, apanhou uma calça verde militar com alguns bolsos utilitários, e um blazer esportivo do mesmo tom, escolheu uma camisa em tom amarelo, e começou a vestir.

— Oi, Usopp, viu se os esfomeados já estão se empanturrando no convés? — Sanji falou olhando para Usopp através do espelho.

— Hum, sim, vi o Luffy comendo o que deve ser seu terceiro ou quarto pedaço de carne. — Usopp respondeu distraído, acabara de abrir sua gaveta e estava decidindo qual bottom pregaria no blazer.

— Sei... — murmurou Sanji — mas... mais alguém?

Usopp tirou os olhos do espelho, onde agora tentava fazer um chapéu parar sobre seus cachos ainda úmidos do banho, e virou encarando Sanji com uma sobrancelha arqueada, agora sabia muito bem de _“quem”_ o loiro queria saber, mas não iria entregar tão facilmente.

— Ah, não lembro... talvez... talvez...

— Talvez eu chute sua bunda vaidosa até Wano, é isso? Responda logo, atirador de merda!

— Talvez eu tenha visto o Zoro também... na porta da cozinha, não sei bem. — Usopp falou, um sorriso querendo surgir em seus lábios, ainda contido pela ameaça na voz do loiro. — Acho que ele vai gostar da sua roupa.

— Na porta da cozinha? A festa nem mesmo começou e esse maldito já está perdido... Como se eu me importasse com o que algas pensam. — Sanji desdenhou, mas terminou o nó impecável da gravata e saiu imediatamente do quarto em direção à cozinha.

Usopp sorriu amplamente observando a saída do loiro, incapaz de decidir qual bottom usar, acabou espalhando alguns pelo blazer e até mesmo no chapéu. Acomodou os óculos festivos no rosto e aplicou algumas gotas de colônia nos pulsos, ele raramente usava qualquer perfume, mas por algum motivo hoje estava um pouco mais animado que o normal e impelido a fazer coisas diferentes, quem sabe até mesmo falar coisas sem pensar muito...

— AW! Sinto cheiro de uma SUPAH colônia!

Franky entrou no dormitório sorrindo, correu para o espelho que Sanji acabara de desocupar e reiniciou um longo processo de arrumar o cabelo.

— Coloquei demais? — Usopp pressionou o nariz no pulso e sentiu o cheiro que não parecia forte, preocupado olhou para Franky em desespero.

— Não, onii-chan, só senti porque meu nariz é SUPAH sensível para cheiros diferentes e sofisticados. — O ciborgue respondeu, fazendo pose e atento ao resultado no reflexo do espelho. — Alguém vai ficar muito impressionada esta noite, huh?!

Usopp engasgou com a afirmação de Franky, o amigo foi até ele e deu algumas batidinhas nas costas do atirador com sua mão metálica imensa.

— Eu... eu não estou... não estava... tentando impressionar! — Usopp esclareceu erguendo as mãos espalmadas em frente ao peito de forma defensiva. — Sério, não estou.

Franky sorriu conspirador, uma expressão totalmente pervertida se espalhou no rosto dele.

— Alguns impressionam mesmo sem tentar, né? — E em um gesto muito masculino, deu um novo tapinha no ombro de Usopp, quase derrubando-o.

O atirador apanhou uma fita de balas de metralhadora observou-a longamente. _Não estava tentando impressionar ninguém... estava?_ Ele passou a fita no ombro como se fosse uma faixa, se olhou no espelho e achou a imagem bem interessante, mas... _seria interessante o bastante?!_ Ele apanhou um bottom com um pequeno coração e pregou-o na lapela do blazer, ajustou os óculos novamente, e saiu do quarto, tentando deixar sua confusão por lá.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Tem certeza, Robin? — Nami perguntou pela milionésima vez, Robin terminou de espalhar um blush leve nas bochechas, soltou o pincel e começou a passar rímel nos cílios.

— Siga sua intuição, eu concordo com ela! — A morena observou Nami no reflexo do espelho, colocando sobre o corpo um vestido listrado branco e azul, um novo vestido branco e marrom escuro acabara de se juntar à pilha de opções já descartadas.

— Tudo bem, é esse! Ele me lembra algo que gosto. — A ruiva colocou o vestido sobre a cabeça, ajustado à lingerie vermelha, ela deu uma meia volta gostando de ver as coxas marcadas levemente, ela começou a prender o cabelo em um coque frouxo, mas Robin se aproximou, avaliando a ruiva através do reflexo.

— Deixe solto, faz um efeito de contraste maravilhoso com o vestido! — Imediatamente Nami libertou os longos cabelos que cascatearam cobrindo as costas dela, e sorriu satisfeita, observando as pontas alaranjadas pendendo um pouco acima da curva da cintura.

Elas ouviram um som de música vindo do convés, e Nami correu até a janelinha redonda da porta do quarto, mas não conseguira enxergar nada.

— Será que eles já estão lá? — Nami questionou parecendo receosa.

— Alguns, sim. Mas acho que outros ainda não... — Robin fez uma pausa onde pôde notar Nami se esforçando para tentar ver através da janela. — Usopp, por exemplo, tenho certeza de que será um dos últimos a chegar.

Nami virou a cabeça para ela tão rápido que poderia ter tido uma distensão muscular.

— Por que acha isso? — A ruiva veio para o lado de Robin, ansiosa por uma resposta.

— Usopp é bastante detalhista. E vaidoso. Ele só vai sair do quarto quando achar que está realmente impressionante. — A morena explicou, já estivera com eles o bastante para conhecer a cada um, e Nami começou a calçar as sandálias, bem menos agitada.

Alguns minutos depois, Nami ainda girava suavemente em frente ao espelho, gostando do efeito das listras ao redor do seu corpo.

— Pronta? Acho que provavelmente já estão todos reunidos. — Robin convidou Nami, que deu alguns passos até onde a amiga estava.

— “Provavelmente” você quer dizer que usou suas habilidades e já sabe? — A ruiva sondou curiosa, mas só recebeu um sorriso enigmático como resposta.

Robin sorriu pelo entusiasmo de Nami, e saiu na frente, seguida pela ruiva.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usopp posicionou-se em frente às laranjeiras, um degrau acima do piso, ele ergueu o Kuro Kabuto em frente aos olhos, esticou o elástico e atirou. Um rastro brilhante cortou o céu e explodiu em mil serpentinas douradas, que caíam como uma chuva luminosa e incorpórea.

Luffy posicionado um degrau abaixo, engoliu com dificuldade, ele exibia uma expressão totalmente arrebatada ao ver a cena, Chopper, ao lado de Luffy, tinha os olhos escuros parecendo dois pires de tão arregalados frente ao deslumbramento. Usopp gostou imensamente da reação dos dois amigos, e mostrou um polegar para cima, enquanto o orgulho brilhou em forma de estrelas ao lado dele.

— Usopp, foi incrível! Você se supera o tempo inteiro!

O atirador virou todo o corpo e deu de cara com Nami segurando em um galho de uma das suas árvores, ela olhava o céu onde ainda desciam as serpentinas de encontro ao mar. Ele sentiu o coração parar e em seguida bater com velocidade insuportável, os olhos sorridentes de Nami pousaram nos seus, e ele sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Não... não foi nada demais, na verdade...

Zoro, no gramado, ergueu a sobrancelha para o constrangimento palpável de Usopp, ao lado dele, Sanji observava a cena com olhar fulminante.

— OI! USOPP!! CONTE NOVAMENTE COMO FOI QUE VOCÊ SE TORNOU UMA DIVINDADE! — O espadachim gritou, arrancando Usopp do transe. Sanji olhou para ele com desgosto.

— Eu já ouvi essa história vezes demais, Aho Kenshi.

— Não é para você que ele vai contar, Ero Cook. E parece que a Nami quer ouvir.

— Kisama... — Sanji rosnou para Zoro, que tinha um sorriso malicioso colorindo suas feições.

— Vou até a cozinha pegar mais sake.

— Espere, na minha cozinha você não vai sozinho!

Eles passaram discutindo por Luffy e Chopper, que já brincavam na piscina de bolinhas desenvolvida por Franky e Usopp. Robin observava com prazer o capitão e o médico mergulhando e desaparecendo, eles riam até perder o fôlego. Brook tocava uma música animada perto do leme, ao mesmo tempo que mantinha a vigília constante.

Usopp encolheu os ombros, tentando parecer despretensioso o bastante.

— Foi algo extremamente estratégico, na verdade! Eu sempre soube que eles jamais esperariam alguém tão inteligente quanto eu, então foi fácil. Vencer os oficiais da Família, foi na verdade brincadeira de criança...

Nami o ouviu tagarelar, mas não prestava atenção nas palavras, ela estava um pouco absorta vendo as mãos dele gesticularem, envolvida pelo perfume suave que vinha dele e observando os cachos escuros pendendo por baixo do chapéu.

— ... Só de ouvir meu nome aquela menina terá pesadelos e...

Usopp encontrou o olhar de Nami, notando o quão profundamente ela o encarava, as palavras sobre Dressrosa evaporaram de sua mente.

— ... Você está linda, sabe. — Ele disse e seu rosto ardeu, começando a sentir os sintomas de suas velhas doenças. Talvez fosse a mais nova _Eu-Não-Posso-Elogiar-Uma-Garota-Ou-Eu-Vou-Morrer_, ou talvez fosse algo mais mortal, já que parecia que estava sufocando.

— Você também, está... maravilhoso. — Nami falou tocando um bottom com um pequeno coração desenhado. — E a sua colônia... é muito agradável, mas... tem algo que ainda me incomoda.

Ela ergueu a mão e retirou o chapéu, bagunçou os cabelos dele, deixando que os cachos se derramassem emoldurando o rosto moreno.

Usopp estava quase ofegante, Nami parecia uma deusa, os cabelos eram como ondas de fogo, o vestido — que muito lembrava a faixa que ele usava no pulso — delineava as curvas dela com estonteante perfeição, e os olhos brilhavam, presos nos dele, hipnotizando-o. Ao fundo ele ouviu uma ovação, quando Franky, do outro lado do Sunny-Go, começava a cortar os cordões das lanternas, mas Usopp simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de Nami.

Eles se encararam sem falar por alguns instantes, e então ela deu um passo à frente, serpenteando os braços em torno do pescoço do atirador, um pouco trêmula. Desprevenido, Usopp sentiu-se tonto, mas corajosamente a segurou pela cintura com força comedida, puxando-a para si, ele afundou o longo nariz nos cabelos ruivos e deixou o cheiro dela dominar todos os seus sentidos.

No exato instante que a tinha em seus braços, Usopp sentiu o nervosismo ceder, ele sentia um calor crescente dentro do peito, então afastou-a com delicadeza, retirou a fita de balas que usava como acessório, e começou a desabotoar o blazer, Nami o encarava com expectativa, ele descartou tudo ao lado, no pé de uma laranjeira, e ignorando o frenesi que sentia, a abraçou fortemente, agora livre de qualquer coisa que a pudesse machucar, e afundou-se no calor convidativo do corpo dela.

Nami se deixou desfrutar do abraço, era como se tivesse voltado para um lugar de onde incontestavelmente nunca deveria ter saído. Os dedos ágeis e carinhosos dele formavam círculos aleatórios na cintura dela, e os lábios tocaram levemente seu pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo, ela ergueu o rosto decidida, e o beijou, avidamente.

Usopp sentiu uma felicidade inexplicável, a boca de Nami era tão quente e macia quanto seu corpo, o coração dela batia tão acelerado quanto o dele, a língua doce dançou languidamente dentro da boca dele, tocando a dele de forma exigente, ela prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes, e Usopp não foi capaz de conter um gemido. Ainda o beijando, Nami sorriu, e começou a tocar as costas dele por baixo da camisa amarela, as mãos delicadas pareciam ansiosas, e subiram deslizando pelo tórax até encontrar o mamilo.

Uma onda incontrolável de desejo engoliu-o repentinamente, e ele teve que se esforçar para unir coerência necessária.

— Nami... eu... eu... — Usopp mirou os olhos castanhos dela, refletindo o brilho das lanternas alaranjadas que flutuavam no céu noturno. Os lábios cheios e tentadores. — Deus, o que foi isso...?

— Intimidade incontestável, você sabe muito bem. — Ela pontuou, e ele nada disse, tudo o que pensava era bastante nítido.

Ela o beijou novamente, e ele deixou-se perder completa e desesperadamente na textura e no gosto dela, o corpo inocentemente revelando toda a essência dos sentimentos, as emoções navegando em ondas de excitação.

Incapaz de se conter ele deslizou a alça do vestido e fez uma trilha de beijos no ombro dela, enquanto as pontas dos dedos encontravam a base dos seios, ao que Nami respondeu murmurando, de forma incoerente.

No céu as lanternas iam distantes, mas a lua e as estrelas continuavam a iluminar o casal de piratas, testemunhando aquele momento de proximidade irresistível.

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Mais uma vez agradecendo a FoxxyLady pela betagem! :*
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> Eu só precisei escrever... aquele vestido listrado de azul da Nami tão igual a faixa que o Usopp usa, e eles ali lado a lado nos espelhos... COMO EU PODERIA MANTER MEU USONA HEART SOB CONTROLE?? Ah... Usona, Usona everywhere... ♥
> 
> Se você leu, agradeço imensamente, e peço que não esqueça de deixar sua opinião sincera!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
